The Hawaiian Adventures of Parker & Joey
by pashotshot1
Summary: Parker and Joey spend time together in Hawaii.


The Hawaiian Adventures of Parker & Joey: A Liv & Maddie fan fiction story

Parker and Joey wake up on another beautiful day in Hawaii. Even though the Jessie clan had returned to New York City in time for New Year's Eve to see the ball drop in The Big Apple, Parker and Joey decided to remain in Hawaii to celebrate New Year's. They woke up and went to the kitchen where breakfast was being served.

"Good morning, Parker," Joey said.

"Good morning, Joey," Parker said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Parker said. "Every day we've had here in Hawaii is different, and I was hoping we'd keep it up."

"Yeah, that volcano experience was new to me," Joey said.

"Have you talked to Emma since she returned to NYC?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, we video chatted twice," Joey said. "She really enjoys talking to me."

"Yeah, you two seemed to get along very well," Parker said.

"I know," Joey said. "And it was hard to impress her at first."

"She did seem to set the bar high," Parker said.

"I miss her," Joey said. "There were so many adventures I wanted to do with her."

"Like what?" Parker asked.

"Well, we wanted to walk that pig down the beach, we wanted to kiss, we even wanted to dance together," Joey said.

"That sounds like memories worth making," Parker said. "We need to get you to visit New York so you can see her."

"That would be great," Joey said. "We still got a good amount of vacation time left."

"Yes, we do," Parker said. "Maybe we can get you there while we still got that vacation time, and maybe again during spring break."

"Most definitely," Joey said. "We can enjoy the beautiful spring weather."

"That definitely would make for a great atmosphere," Parker said. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I'd like to go to the beach," Joey said.

"That sounds great," Parker said. "I am kind of in a beach mood, too. I haven't been there much since we settled here."

"So, let's do it," Joey said.

Parker and Joey finished their breakfast and went to the room where they were sleeping at and got ready for the beach. Once they did, they grabbed their towels, benches, umbrellas and other kinds of beach material and went to the beach.

"So, Joey, what do you want to do first?" Parker asked while they set up their beach materials.

"Well, I want to make sand castles," Joey said.

"That sounds exciting," Parker said. "I haven't made sand castles in a long time."

Parker and Joey got the necessary beach materials, and started building their sand castles.

"What kind of castle are you going to build, Joey?" Parker asked.

"I am going to build a big castle," Joey said. "What are you going to build, Parker?"

"A castle on an island," Parker said. "I call it Karate Island, home of my karate buddies and myself."

"That sounds creative," Joey said. "A world where you and your karate buddies can hi-yah forever . . ."

"I know," Parker said.

Joey and Parker worked on their sand castles. After an hour and a half of sand castling, they were finished with their sand castles.

"What do you think?" Joey asked.

"That is amazing," Parker said.

"Yes, it is a sand castle of a place that a knight stays at," Joey said. "Look, it even has a sand draw bridge."

"Nice touch," Parker said.

"Your karate island looks great," Joey said.

"I know," Parker said. "It even has a sand boat just in case we decide to leave the island."

"Like when you go out to tournaments or something?" Joey asked.

"For example, yes," Parker said.

"So, what else do you want to do?" Joey said.

"Well, I'd love to go to the ocean for a little bit," Parker said.

"Let's do it," Joey said. "Let's hope our castles stay up while we're gone."

"That way, they'll know we've been here," Parker said.

"Exactly," Joey said. "Let's go."

Parker and Joey went out to the ocean and walked up and down the beach.

"This ocean water feels good," Parker said.

"I know," Joey said. "It gives us some nice heat relief."

"That and having your feet in cool water is kind of relaxing," Parker said.

"Yeah, it is," Joey said. "So, what other stuff do you want to do while you are here?"

"I was thinking about a little beach volleyball," Parker said.

"That sounds epic," Joey said.

Parker and Joey went up and down the beach for about twenty more minutes before they set up to play beach volleyball.

"Are you ready?" Parker asked with the volleyball on his hand.

"Bring it on," Joey said.

Parker and Joey played one-on-one beach volleyball. At first, Parker was able to keep up with Joey's volleyball hits, and was able to sneak a 4-2 lead on Joey. After a while, Parker slacked up and Joey started racking up points.

"What's the matter, Parker? Getting tired?" Joey asked.

"A little bit, but I'll get my second wind," Parker said.

At first, it didn't seem that way, as Joey managed to get a 15-6 lead on Parker. And then, Parker got his second wind and started racking up points, shaving Joey's lead. Parker gathered such a momentum that he tied the score at 18 before the two finally decided to take a break.

"That was amazing, Parker," Joey said.

"Thanks munch," Parker said. "If only we were in a team together."

"Yeah, if only," Joey said.

Parker and Joey took a water break for about five minutes before resuming their volleyball game. At first, Parker continued his momentum and managed to get a 24-19 lead. But, Parker once again slacked up and Joey grabbed the lead from Parker and built on it. At one point, Joey was up 35-25, and they decided to play until Joey hit 40 points. However, after they made the decision, Parker regained momentum and narrowed the lead to 38-36. Joey tried to keep Parker from regaining the lead, but Parker managed to get three more points, leading Joey 39-38. When Joey served the ball, Parker returned the serve. Joey couldn't get to the ball in time, but the ball managed to land on the ground while it was still inbounds, sealing the game for Parker. Joey and Parker met at the net.

"That was an awesome game, Parker," Joey said.

"You're really good, yourself," Parker said. "Let's get back to our towels."

Joey and Parker gathered their beach materials and returned to their towels. They sat on their towels and had a beach side lunch.

"Thanks for treating me to the beach," Parker said.

"You're welcome, Parker," Joey said. "And thanks for making my day so exciting. I need more days like this while I am still away from Emma."

"I know you do," Parker said. "But, when we get back to Stevens Point, you'll be back with your friends. They'll keep your life exciting."

"Yeah, they will," Joey said. "They're good people. You've got some good friends, too."

"I know," Parker said. "I do kind of wish they were here to enjoy this."

"I know you do," Joey said. "All the times you and that red-haired kid could have had karate sessions out on the beach . . ."

"Evan? Yeah, we could do karate for hours," Parker said.

"What have you two been doing lately?" Joey asked.

"Well, whenever we're not doing karate, I would sometimes spend nights with him, and he would spend afternoons with me," Parker said. "We had a picnic a couple of times and have basically spoiled each other rotten."

"That sounds like you two," Joey said. "From what I heard, Evan's a servant at heart."

"Yeah, he is," Parker said. "He helps out a lot."

"Well, he is a good friend for you," Joey said.

"Yeah, he and I will catch up on some fun when you and I get back to Stevens Point," Parker said.

"I know you two will," Joey said. "Best friends never stop being friends no matter what."

Parker lied down on his towel and said, "True that, munch."

"Yeah, my sisters are each other's best friends, you have a best friend, and I have a best friend," Joey said. "We all have friends to go to when we get back. Oh, the things we can tell them about Hawaii that will make them so jealous. They're going to wish they were here. You know what I'm saying, Parker?"

Parker had fallen asleep while Joey allowed his thoughts to be words. Joey smiled at Parker's peaceful countenance that he gave off while falling asleep. Joey got a pillow and placed it under Parker's head and placed a towel over Parker.

"Sweet dreams, little brother," Joey said with a smile.

Joey got a book and started reading it while Parker napped on his towel. Parker napped for two hours before waking up.

"Hey, Joey," Parker said when he got up.

"Hey, buddy," Joey said. "You still sound tired."

"Yeah, I think we need to go back to our staying place," Parker said. "I had a lot of fun here, though."

"I know you did," Joey said. "You deserve an afternoon of rest."

"Thanks munch," Parker said. "Let's go."

Parker and Joey packed up their beach materials and went back to where they were staying. The Rooney brothers then went to the room where they were sleeping at. Joey pulled the blankets back on the bed Parker was using. Parker then lied down on that bed, and Joey placed the blankets over Parker.

"Thanks munch," Parker said.

"You're welcome, little bro," Joey said. "Enjoy your rest, buddy."

"I will," Parker said.

Joey left the room. Parker closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
